


When It Feels Like This

by veramoray



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, akko being a massive dork and diana loving her for it, i swear she falls in love with her more every day, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/pseuds/veramoray
Summary: Dianakko Week Day 4: Moving In/Living TogetherDiana makes her wife tea, and Akko is a major dork.





	When It Feels Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week Day 4: Moving In/Living Together
> 
> ahh!!! another tea fic. bc i’m a huge tea lover and i love the idea of someone making their significant other tea, like i will one day for mine. if they like tea, that is. and if they don’t, i’ll make them. with my amazing tea skills, because i make great tea. 
> 
> anyway, diana and akko are in love and that’s all that matters right now. that’s what dianakko week is all about!
> 
> also, in case u think this is too cheesy, i got this idea from Actual Words i have heard exchanged between my dad and stepmom. they are so sickeningly in love.

Diana stirred, the spoon in her hand clinking gently against the inside of the teacup in front of her. She stirred until she was sure the sugar had dissolved completely, and then carried it over to where her wife—her _wife... _Diana didn’t think she’d ever get tired of that—to where her wife was sitting behind the bar at the edge of their kitchenette.

Akko took the tea from her with a grateful smile, bringing it to her lips with a satisfied hum.

“How do you like it?” Diana asked, leaning against the counter as Akko lowered the cup from her mouth. “Does it need any more sugar?” It tasted fine to her, but she worried she had made it too bitter, knowing Akko preferred her tea to be sweeter than Diana did.

Akko opened her mouth to say that no, it was fine—in fact it was the best cup of tea she’d had in a long while—but then her eyes flashed mischievously as she reached out towards Diana to tug her closer.

“I think I’ve got enough sugar right _here~” _she said, leaning in to press her absolutely ridiculous grin against Diana’s lips in a clumsy kiss. The bar stool gave her enough height so that she only had to tilt her head up slightly.

Diana snorted against Akko’s mouth, unable to fight off her smile as she pulled away. “You ridiculous girl,” she giggled.

“Maybe,” Akko shrugged, “But you still love me.” 

Even though the sun had already risen, Akko’s grin was positively blinding. It lit up the room more than the sun ever could and turned Diana’s expression soft as she looked at her. Diana sighed happily, stretching her arms over Akko’s shoulders.

“That I do,” she said in a low voice, leaning in until their noses brushed together.

“You do?” Akko whispered, shivering as she felt Diana’s breath on her lips.

“I do.” _(and oh, that sounded so wonderfully familiar, didn’t it?)_

“Do what?”

“Akko...” Diana shook her head, lightly bumping her forehead against hers. “Stop being cute. You know what.”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear _you_ say it,” Akko said, lovingly running her hands along Diana’s sides.

“I love you, Akko,” Diana breathed, closing in and pressing her lips to Akko’s in a soft, lingering kiss.

“You what?” Akko asked, slightly breathless as Diana pulled away. 

“I love you,” she repeated.

“Hm?”

“I love you—”

“Sorry, I don’t think I heard you properly.”

“I said_ I love you,_ you dork.” Diana’s melodic laugh filled their little apartment, bouncing off the thin walls.

Akko smiled, her eyes wrinkling at the corners, and decided that this must be what happy feels like. She wanted to make Diana laugh like that forever. She never wanted her to feel lonely again. Hopefully, Diana knew by now that she would always have Akko to fall back on when the world seemed like it was too much.

Akko wrapped her arms tighter around Diana and poured all of her emotion into the most important four words she would ever say, today or any day, “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> any time akko says anything that causes like, a -1 to her iq, diana falls in love with her all over again.
> 
> i just wanted them to be soft this dianakko week... no angst. just love and good feelings. thank you for reading!


End file.
